Koto
Koto (コト) is the protagonist of Kyousogiga. A hyperactive, 14 year old girl from the 1st plane, Koto starts her adventure to find her mother, Lady Koto. Her teacher and father is Inari, the original Myoe. Appearance Koto has long, thin dark brown hair that is always in a long ponytail held by a big red ribbon. Koto has big, full eyebrows and big red eyes and long lashes. She usually wears a black sweater with a sailor uniform within it and a white pleated skirt. Personality Koto is bubbly, hyperactive, idealistic, naive, destructive and somewhat violent, often embarking on catastrophic rampages through Kyoto and causing severe property damage (which she humorously refers to as "playing" or "exploring"). She is unabashedly hostile towards people who annoy or antagonize her - this is evident during her youth, when she viciously beats a fellow Shrine student for bumping into her, or when she punched and headbutted a technician for taking a particular cookie she wanted. Upon discovering Inari's plan, her first impulse was to attack him while reprimanding him for being selfish. She is quick to accept responsibility, not even hesitating when the Creator offered her and Myōe positions as the new God. She is notably brave, fearing little, although being convinced she was going to die at one point caused her to panic. Koto was occasionally overcome by guilt and reduced to near-catatonia when the weight of her mistakes hit her fully, but she generally shook it off when faced with urgent situations or motivational encouragement from others. She despises being treated as a child or kept in the dark about important things. At one point, she felt so mislead throughout her life that she was reduced to tears, something she rarely does Abilities and Powers Perhaps Koto's most impressive ability is her strength, which she uses to swing around her massive hammer, Aratama, with ease. In the ONA she was shown knocking a car across the city and into a mountainside, and in both the ONA series and the anime she was capable of battling toe to toe with Bishamaru, blocking the skyscraper-sized giant's hammer swings with her own and even stunning the goliath. Her speed and agility are also very impressive, as she frequently executes gravity-defying leaps, flips and jumps at great heights. In Episode 10 her speed was showcased as she charged at Myōe wielding Aratama - to the naked eye, it appeared as if she was teleporting from place to place, while in reality she was simply running. Aratama can be used in several creatively offensive ways, such as by greatly increasing the size of the mallet head, elongating the handle for attacking at a distance, and discharging a colorful, electricity-like energy, either on contact or as large energy blasts. Koto spent much of her childhood training with Aratama at the Shrine, and as such is an expert with it. It seemingly responds to her mental commands as she can form and dispel it at will, but usually prefers to keep it in her pocket at an appropriately shrunken size. Perhaps Koto's most impressive ability is her power to travel between planes; whether this is done through her own power or with Aratama itself is unknown (though it's likely the former as it was mentioned she inherited the ability from Lady Koto), but she often swings her hammer and gives the effect of shattering glass while doing so anyway. History Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female